Greatest Gift
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Before he left for Antarctica the first time, he said just friends. When he came back, and then left for the sequel, he said just friends. But now… Jiley, slight Loliver


**So, I heard this song and thought… ONE-SHOT! It's Greatest Gift by LMNT (Yes, the same fabulous artists that sing Juliet! I've listened to that song over 900 times!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel clever today. I don't own anything except my plots.**

_Rockin' around_

_The Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new_

_Old_

_Fashioned_

_Way_

"And that was Hannah Montana singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. And up next we have Lucas Grabeel, star of High School Musical, with Let It Snow," a DJ on the radio announced, starting up Lucas's song.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were decorating for their Christmas party that night. It was, of course, being held at the Stewart's beach house.

Miley's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and realized that she had a text message. It was from Jake.

_Sry, I cant make it 2 the party 2nite. _

Her heart sunk in her chest.

"What's wrong Miles?" Lilly asked, noticing her best friend's attitude go from perky to dreary after reading her phone.

"Jake can't make it," she informed.

"Well, he's an actor. They tend to be busy," Jackson reminded.

"On Christmas Eve?" she asked incredulously. Her older brother shrugged and went back to untangling a string of red garland.

Suddenly, Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You started playing over the radio.

"That song is so about Jake and Miley," Lilly pointed out to Oliver and they started cracking up. Miley raised her eyebrow and her friend's smiles instantly faded.

"What?" Miley asked, giving the blonde one last chance to correct herself. She took it.

"I said that song is so about Drake and Kylie," Lilly repeated like it was obvious.

" That's what I thought."

----

Jake smiled as he closed his phone. He turned it off and boarded the plane.

----

People started showing up at around 6 o'clock. Lilly's mom was wearing her Ho-liday dress, and Robby Ray was pretending that it didn't effect him. Oliver was doing the same with Lilly, who was also in a dress.

Looking around, Miley wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad that Jake wasn't there. 'Well, Jackson DID hang a lot of mistletoe' she noted. She'd already been forced to kiss two guys under it; one with bad breath and one that kissed worse then a dead fish.

They all just made her miss Jake more and more. So, she really wasn't over him. But, she could pretend!

As she sat at the table, moping about her current dilemma, Lilly came running over.

"MILEY! Jake's at Rico's!"

"What?! But he texted-"

"Yeah, I know! But I'm telling you, I was just down there avoiding Oliver's weirdness when I saw him. He looked like he was about to sing!"

The blonde shoved the brunette out the back door. Miley wasted no time. She kicked off her heels and started sprinting down the beach.

She arrived at the shack a few minutes later, only to see her ex on stage with a microphone and a huge crowd surrounding the table he was on.

Just before the music started, his eyes locked on Miley's. She looked a little ticked at him, and he didn't blame her. But hopefully this would straighten things out.

"Uh, this song is dedicated to a really good friend of mine."

_Gotta gift, gotta share_

_Feel the love it's everywhere_

She looked at him, slightly confused. He just smiled back at her, hoping he was making the right choice.

_Now's the time_

_Feelin fine_

_I'm gonna be home in time_

She glared playfully at him, and he looked guiltily back.

_Starry light, in my eyes_

_Girl it makes you realize_

_That you mean so much to me_

_Do you believe in destiny?_

He looked straight into her eyes at that part, hoping they portrayed a real question. Her brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what this whole thing meant. He took a quick, deep breath before singing the next part.

_Cause I felt it from the start_

_You're playing with my heart_

_Make a wish and you will see_

_The perfect gift is me, yeah_

He smiled like a little kid, and he noticed her laugh and roll her eyes. But deep down, she knew it was the truth.

_Gotta find my back to you_

He could see in her eyes that she was coming to realization. When she didn't run away, he took it as a good sign. He started the chorus.

_Wrap me like a present_

_Fold me like a letter_

_I gotta get myself to you_

_Gonna be together_

_Say that it's forever_

_Tell me what I gotta do_

_Wrap me like a present_

_Fold me like a letter_

_I gotta get myself to you_

_The greatest gift that you could give baby_

_Is your love_

Her expression was hard to read, so he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He really hoped that it was good. Well, the next part should be interesting.

_No, I'm not gonna miss this chance  
Such a perfect new romance  
Mesmerized by just one glance  
_

He paused a moment and looked back at Miley, his eyes shining at the sight of her gorgeous blue eyes. His green ones got a playful glint.

_Girl I'm gonna make you dance  
One more wish I have is you  
Cause' one and one makes two  
We're alone and I'm so blue  
So what are we gonna do?_

He looked directly into her blue orbs as he asked that. Then he smirked a little at the next lines.

_Mistletoe for you and me  
I'll be kissing you under that tree_

He pointed his finger in her direction and gave her a look of defiance, stating that he was guaranteeing it.

_Baby wait and you will see  
My love is gonna set you free  
Yeah _

Gotta find my way back to you

He repeated the chorus, still questioning her at the same points.

Her heart welled at this song. He felt the same! But this just confused her. Before he left for Antarctica the first time, he said just friends. When he came back, and then left for the sequel, he said just friends. But now… The whole situation was puzzling.

_Whatcha do to me_

_It's a mystery_

_Girl, just can't ya see_

_I need ya here with me_

_Come and set me free_

_The greatest gift, you'll see_

_Is you for me, _

He sang the chorus a few more timesand the song was over. Miley's phone beeped. It was her dad saying she needed to get back. She looked up at Jake and smiled. Then she waved and took off in the direction of her house.

Jake watched her go with sorrowful eyes. He hopped off the table, planning to go after her. But that wasn't what happened. Fans bombarded him with notebooks and pictures and sharpies.

----

Miley made it to her house, still confused. Would they be able to work again? She' heard that third time's the charm, but was that the case for them?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was walking, or even that she was, and bumped into Lilly's mom.

"Oops, sorry Mrs. T." Miley apologized.

"It's ok. Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing Miley's befuddled expression.

"Kinda," she replied.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I still have feelings for my ex boyfriend, and I just found out that he returns them," she explained.

"Then I don't see a problem."

"Well, we tried going out, and it didn't work. Then we tried a few months later, and it didn't work. THEN we tried being friends, and obviously that's not working."

"Well, do you want it to work with Jake?"

"Of course but- what? I never said it was him!"

"I'm a mom. Even if I'm not yours, I can tell."

Miley smiled. "It's just, well I guess last time I did try to get out of it too soon. Maybe I have been looking for a problem. Do I do that with guys?!" she wondered.

Lilly, who had been standing behind her best friend for a while, answered for her. "Uh, yeah! Remember Josh?"

"He didn't like half of me!" Miley defended.

"And you found that too big of a problem."

"Ok, but you convinced me to end it with Jake last time," Miley reminded.

"Details, details!" Lilly said, waving off the brunette's words. "The point is, neither of you are over eachother."

Miley sighed, still unknowing of what to do.

It was around 10 o'clock when people started leaving. Soon, only Lilly, Oliver, and their parents remained at the Stewart residence.

The parents were helping clean up, along with Jackson, while the three sixteen-year-olds talked about what might happen.

Oliver had just pitched his idea of Miley growing a beard and joining the circus when a knock came from the back door.

"I'll be right back. And when I am, Oliver, we're discussing you getting a therapist!" she warned. He shrunk in his spot. Lilly had already noticed the person at the door, and she grabbed Oliver by the shirt and led him into the kitchen.

When they got there, Oliver whined, "What was that about?! You pulled out one of my two chest hairs!"

"Obviously you didn't see who was at the door!" He looked over and saw Miley opening the glass door to reveal Jake, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh." He looked up and spotted a mistletoe hanging in midair. He turned and saw Jackson crouching on the island holding the mistletoe over Lilly and Oliver's heads.

Lilly was peaking around Oliver's torso with a weirded out look on her face.

"Hehe, don't mind me. I'm just… working on my balance," Jackson explained, his grin matching what Jake's had been moments before.

Oliver turned back to Lilly. "Does this count?" he asked, knowing that they had to kiss if it did.

"Well, we ARE under it," she said, hoping she looked creeped out. But Oliver wasted no time. The moment the words left her mouth, his were on top of them.

His hands were on her neck, keeping her head in place. Not knowing what to do, Lilly placed her hands on his arms. Wow, she'd never realized how big they were.

----

Miley opened the door, expecting some carolers. What she saw surprised her. Jake Ryan, in the same red and black tux he'd worn when he got back from Romania.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Um, hi?" she said, not really sure of her words.

"Hey," he said, jerking his head upward slightly.

"So, that was some song."

"Thanks."

"What happened to 'not gonna be back'?" she asked, faking anger.

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered truthfully.

"But, I thought you wanted to be friends." He understood that the conversation had switched to his song.

"Well, actually, the day I said that, I'd sorta overheard what you said to your brother," he told her, looking apologetic. "But, I mean, you're not exactly the best whisperer.

"Got enough mistletoe hung?" he asked, looking around and noticing the green plants hanging.

"My brother."

"Ah," he said, nodding in understanding. They each avoided the other's gaze, but secretly inched closer.

Finally, both gazes landed on the doorframe above their heads where a large, green mistletoe hung.

Slowly, without any words, Miley brought her head up to Jake's. He moved his head down, and their lips met.

'Thank you Jackson!' Miley thought in her head. It didn't matter if it was his fault also for the other two kisses. This one made up for it and then some. For Miley, that Christmas, the third time really was the charm.

**So, it's not the best, but it's decent! Right? If you think this didn't totally suck, please tell me so!**

**Luv Wendy:)(:**


End file.
